lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanna
Vanna is Doctor Gero's 21st android created for the soul purpose of destroying Goku but she defies this programming. Unlike the other androids she was created with major glitches which causes her to go insane but she is later repaired by Dr. Briefs and Bulma. History Android Saga Vanna was developed by Dr. Gero at some point before 17 and 18 but she was deactivated due to her being highly dangerous and stubborn. Golden Frieza Saga After the defeat of Golden Frieza, she was found and taken to Capsule Corp by Dr. Briefs and Bulma for reactivation. Upon being reactivated, Vanna realized that her body being changed. Bulma explained that Vanna that she has been created with major glitches and mechanisms that would require more time to be fully understood, but they must able to install a perpetual power generator as an emergency measure. Due to her glitch, She attacked Bulma and Doctor Briefs, destroy the entire facility and slaughtering many innocent lives in the process. Android 18's Search for Vanna After hearing about the destruction of Capsule Corp, 18 visits the facility and finds Bulma and Doctor Briefs injured. Bulma explains to 18 that the android that attacked them never intent on doing this and that it was a major glitch that caused her to do this. Dr. Briefs convinces 18 to bring them back Vanna so they could repair her in order to recruit her as an ally of Goku and his friends. Battle of the Androids 18 begins her hunt for the dangerous android and eventually meets face to face Vanna, And two femme androids began their epic battle. 18 seemed to be getting the upper hand on Vanna and even attempted to destroy her with a powerful energy blast but she stop when she remembers that Bulma told her not to destroy her. The distraction caused Vanna to get the upper hand on 18, almost killing her but she was saved by Trunks and Goten who soon arrived hearing there was a fight going on. Thanks to the young saiyans, 18 eventually defeats Vanna, knocking her unconscious. 18 eventually takes Vanna's unconscious body to what's left of Capsule Corps and her body was fully repaired. After 8 hours of being fixed up, Vanna wakes, taking notice of her body was completely free of it glitches, she thanks the two two greatly and eventually gives them her respect. More information to come..... Personality Vanna is a goth girl whose interests lie in gymnastics, Muay Tai and mythology. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold, harsh, cocky, bloodthirsty and having potty mouth, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior is a kind heart that learns to trust. She also has a strong love interest in women and loves heavy metal music. Appearance Vanna wears a darkish green and light blue color shirt that is ripped, revealing her abdomen and cleavage. She wears shorts that covers up only a portion of her thighs. Vanna is shown to have a sorta goth hairstyle that is half shaved and also has piecings on her ears, nose and lip. She wears light blue converses and dark grey socks. Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Humans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles